You make me feel beautiful
by AnaMichele
Summary: Rachel feels sad after quitting the student film, broken and ashamed, and Brody is there to make her feel beautiful and special. Rated M for explicit sex.


**A/N: Hey guys! I have here another one-shot! This time it's a Brochel one, because it's my OTP and I feel like there's a missing scene from "Naked", and this is what I have on mind. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and their characters.**

* * *

She never felt so confused like now

Everyone seemed to be against the idea of doing a topless scene. Even she had an intervention from Quinn and Santana, who came to her apartment so she could change her mind, but it didn't work. Only when she was already there, almost naked in front of those strange people, she felt shy, small, she didn't feel comfortable. The only thought she had was: Is this really worthy? And then, it hit her. It wasn't worthy. She didn't want to be famous by showing her body, because she didn't feel as comfortable with it as she thought. After her reunion with her girls, she felt relieved and happy, but that didn't erase the doubts she already had.

She always had been a shy girl with her body. She didn't wear revealing clothes, she used to hide it under those animal sweaters and plaid skirts and she was confident about liking boys being herself all the time. But that changed when she arrived to New York.

She didn't regret the makeover she had a few months ago: she felt even more confident about herself than she was. However, she started to give certain importance to the clothes and make-up: she started to wear clothes that showed her legs off, she used more woman-like make-up and she felt sexy, she felt good, but when she saw herself on the set of that student movie and about to film a topless scene, she felt small. And that's why she quitted.

She arrived home after 45 minutes on the train, tired, disappointed and ashamed of herself. Since when was she willing to do nudity in order to be famous? And she remembered when she was at the photo studio on her sophomore year at McKinley, when the Glee Club had to take pictures but they never appeared. She said she wouldn't do nudity to get fame. Never. And look what she almost did…

She let herself fall on her shared bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, thinking about all of that again. She was ashamed of herself, she felt she was betraying to herself. She was thinking a lot about it she didn't feel Brody's presence. And that was other thing: he supported her a lot with this project (he went naked around the apartment just to show her he supported her decision) and now, she was afraid of him thinking she was a coward. Maybe he wouldn't think that about her, but the possibilities were there.

"Hey, babe", he grinned cheekily as she saw her girlfriend lying on their bed.

"Oh…", her thoughts were interrupted by him and she startled, "Hi, I thought I was alone…", she gave him a forced smile as she sat down, pretending that nothing happened.

"Yeah, sorry for scaring you…", he sat down next to Rachel and pecked her lips. "How was your day? You don't seem alright…", he said with a worried tone.

"Well, it was normal, I guess. You know, the same old thing… I'm okay", she looked down and bit her lip.

"Just normal? Hey, you can tell me everything, Did something happen with the film…?", he passed a hand up and down her back while with the other one lifted her chin so she could look at him with her brown orbs.

"I quitted, Brody. I couldn't do it…", she said lowly as she tried to cover her sadness and the shame. "I thought I could, but when I was about to drop the robe… I couldn't…"

"Hey, it's okay… You didn't have to do it, okay?", he said while embracing her. "I should have talked about this before…".

"Everyone was right. Kurt, Quinn, Santana… I would feel good about it the next two weeks, but after that… I would feel that about it. I don't really want to get fame by going naked in front of the cameras, I just… I'm not ready for that…", she looked down again and playing with her fingers.

"Rachel… I should have told you that too… I don't want you to feel like this, and I need to apologize", he lifted her chin again and locked glances with her.

"What are you sorry for, Brody?"

"Because of what I said. Not all the Oscar female winners needed to show her boobs. Look at Jennifer Lawrence, for example. I guess I said it because you were so excited about that and-"

"But I don't know either if I'm made for doing nudity", she cut him off. "I'm not comfortable with it. I feel like I don't have a pretty body…"

Brody looked at her with concern. She seemed so confident about that, and now she was saying that, like if she lost all the confident about herself.

"Look at me, Rach. You don't need to do anything you're not comfortable with. You don't need to do nudity in order to be famous. You're talented and… you don't need to ask it, you're beautiful", he said as his arms wrapped her waist, keeping her closer to him.

"But you're saying it as my boyfriend, I don't feel beautiful or sexy…", she rested her head on his chest as she played with the fabric of the t-shirt he was wearing. "There are other girls who are more beautiful than me and… I'm insecure…", she closed her eyes to control her tears.

"Hey, hey, no crying, babe…", he ran a hand through her hair as he pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "First, you have a great voice and you don't need to show your body… But that doesn't mean you're not beautiful or sexy", he looked at her eyes. "So, you should feel sexy, I can show it to you if you want to…", he said huskily on her ear. "And second, I would have been jealous", he chuckled, hoping she would smile at his comment.

"Oh, would you have been jealous of people seeing my boobs? Interesting…", she bit her bottom lip, knowing that was one of his turn ons. "Well, prove it to me that I'm beautiful then", she said while raising an eyebrow.

"If that's what you want…", he smirked at her as he got closer to her lips but he didn't kiss her. He just pressed their foreheads and looked into her eyes. "You're eyes are gorgeous they shine like stars, like you…", he whispered against her lips. "Your nose is perfect, just like you. To be honest, I wouldn't change your nose", he chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against hers, giving her an eskimo kiss. "And your lips, well… I would kiss them all day long if I had the chance…", he just said before crashing his lips against hers.

The kiss was slow, soft, tender. But it escalated and turned into a hot, passionate, breathtaking one. Rachel's hands were on the back of his neck as his hands were on her lower back. As soon as they felt they needed to take breath, they pulled away and looked at each other with lust and passion on their eyes. They had a fire on their bodies and it would be so difficult to turn it off. It was impossible for them.

"So? Better now?", he smirked against her lips.

"You don't need me to tell me if I'm beautiful, but… don't stop", she whispered against his lips, almost begging him for more. "Make me forget about all of that… please".

He didn't answer and just kissed her like he did before. His hands sneaked under her t-shirt and caressed her back while hers were on his neck, deepening the kiss as much as she could. They started to moan into each other mouths, showing how turned on were they at the moment. They stopped their make-out session when he decided to bite her bottom lip, knowing it was one of her turn ons, and then he pulled away, enough to see her face but he kept close to her while lifting her t-shirt, showing off her flat stomach and drawing invisible patterns over her skin softly, making her let go a sound between a giggle and a moan from her mouth.

"Did you know that was really sexy?", he whispered on her ear while playing with his fingers over her skin.

"Well, you're sexy as well. Or even sexier than that", she raised an eyebrow as she played with the hem of his t-shirt. "I need this off…", she passed a finger over his covered chest.

"You always get what you want, huh?", he chuckled as he took off his t-shirt, revealing that body she liked to admire everytime she could. She didn't know why, but she was still impressed every time he was shirtless. After all the times he wasn't wearing a shirt, she still loved to see his amazing physique.

"Wow…", she just said before biting her bottom lip as she tried to sit down on their bed, leaning her back against the headboard.

"Like what you see?", he smirked on her neck while leaving some kisses there.

"A lot…", she moaned as she placed his hands on her waist. "You can take it off if you want to", she whispered against his ear as she smirked, sending him chills all over his body.

"May I…?", he pulled away as he played again with his fingers over her torso, but this time he cupped her covered breasts under her t-shirt, massaging them and making her moan. His hands roamed up and down her body until he started to lift the fabric and pulled it over her head, letting him see more and more of her exposed skin. "You're so sexy…", he muttered against her flesh, leaving kisses down her jawline, neck and collarbone, mixing some kitten licks and bits and, of course, leaving a reddish mark on her pulse point.

"Oh God…", she rolled her eyes in pleasure as she felt his lips making love to her skin. She brought her hands to his shoulders and felt his back muscled between her fingers. She had to admit she was really turned on. She groaned as he pulled away. He started to take off her heels, which made Rachel sigh in relief. "Thank God, those heels were killing my feet", she chuckled and bit her bottom lip. Her heart started to beat faster as he got closer to her and caressed her belly.

"You're welcome", he grinned to himself as he put his hands over her thighs. "You know, I love your legs… Silky and smooth legs…", he sighed as he stroked her legs under her skirt and kneaded her ass. "It's really sexy", his blue eyes looked at her intensely.

"Oh, c'mon", she blushed as she heard his words. "You're sexier than me…", she said as she played with the waistband of his pants with a smirk on her face. "And you can show me that whenever you want, Brody…".

"Whenever I want? Mmm… you first", he said as her pulled her skirt down her legs and threw it carelessly. "Nice legs", he licked his lips as she crossed them.

"Not fair, I'm almost naked and you're still wearing them…", she pointed to his sweatpants. "But that can be fixed…", she just said as she pulled them down, leaving him in his briefs.

"Mmm… sexy…", he lied her down so she could be beneath him. "What if…", he put his index finger over her lips, "we stop talking now?", he whispered against them and kissed her. She kissed him back quickly with all the passion she had in that moment. He wrapped his arms around her back so he could unclasp her bra and free her breasts. So he did and stared at them, so perky and big enough for him. They weren't too big, but they had the perfect size for him. Lots of girls had big boobs, but almost all of them were fake boobs, and he was glad that Rachel hadn't a boob job. He smiled at the view and kissed her again while placing his hands over her hips.

She bit his bottom lip, letting him know how much she wanted it. Everytime she bit him was a sign of her arousal, which turned him even more, and then they knew what was going to happen within minutes.

"Fuck it, let's do it now", she said as she pulled his underwear down his legs, letting her see his amazing penis, and then she licked her lips and smirked. "Amazing views", she giggled as she pulled down her own pants and lying down on her back while looking at his very naked body.

"I take it as you like it", he chuckled as he grabbed a condom from his drawer. After that, he lied down next to her with the wrap on his hand. "Are you sure about this?", he looked at her as he passed his fingertips up and down her ribs.

"Yes, I want you", she answered as she looked into his eyes, getting lost in them as much as he was getting lost in hers. She just took the wrap and opened it with her mouth before his glace. He was watching her with his open mouth and with his eyes darkened with lust and desire. She didn't think it twice and put him the condom, feeling his erection between her fingers. "You're more than ready", she bit her bottom lip.

"Nice, because I'm gonna rock your world", he pecked her lips before spreading her legs and teasing her entrance with the tip. God, he could felt her wet pussy and it was such a turn on. A girl as good as her beneath him was incredible.

He positioned himself and entered her slowly so she couldn't get hurt. He knew she already had sex before and they did it once, but still, he could hurt her. She shut her eyes down and gasped as she felt his tip inside of her and that made her want him more. She pushed him by his waist closer to her body so he could fill her completely, and both of them moaned at the same time due to the pleasure. He couldn't move right then or he would get off early, so he tried to fight it. Then he looked at her and, oh God, she was so beautiful with her closed eyes and trying to get some air. So sexy, so cute… He waited for her sign so he could move.

She finally opened her eyes when she got used to the feeling. God, she never felt never like that when it came to sex. Sex with Brody was always worthy and satisfying. Even if they had sex just once, she knew he was good in bed. And now she had him above her, breathing hard as she was doing and so close. "You can move now…", she whispered in a breath, and he didn't think it twice: he started to move slowly inside her. He kept a slow pace as they kissed passionately, hungrily, lustfully. She caressed his back and dragging her nails down his muscles as she moaned into his mouth, getting a moan from him, half of it due to pleasure and the other half due to the pain. He started to move faster, hitting on all her soft spots and driving her crazy. She moaned loudly everytime he hit one of those spots that made her see the stars.

He brought his kisses down to her neck and collarbone, and this time they stopped on her breasts, where he kissed, bitted, licked and sucked on her pink and hardened nipples, which made Rachel curse and moan his name loudly as she kneaded his ass between her fingers. "God, you're such a little whore. My little whore…", he smirked against the valley of her breasts and left more kisses there.

His dirty talk was turning her on, reaching the limits she wouldn't think it could reach. "Fuck… You're so good at this…", she said between pants and caressed his abdominal muscles as she felt some pressure on her lower belly, knowing she wouldn't last a lot. Either would he, since he already felt pressure on the pit of his stomach.

Minutes later, they reached their orgasm at the same time with a load moan and screaming their names. Rachel fell on their mattress and Brody collapsed on top of her, and both of them were panting and trying to regain their breathings. They just were looking at each other, and both of them liked to see the other one so undone.

"That was… amazing…", the brunette said between breaths. "Thank God that Kurt is away with her boss, he wouldn't like to hear all of this…", she laughed as she let her head fall on the pillows.

"I agree, it was perfect", he kissed her quickly and got up of the bed so he could trash the condom on the bin. She couldn't still move, so she still had her legs spread and a hand over her stomach, so he could see her pussy when he was going back to the bed. "If you're doing that in order to have sex again, it's working", he chuckled and kissed her cheek as soon as he lied down next to her. "How do you feel now?", he asked as he interwined their hands.

"I feel… amazing, relaxed, good… and I really feel beautiful, especially when you're looking me like that", she smiled under his loving gaze.

"How couldn't I look like that? You're beautiful, don't forget that, okay? You're beautiful… and you're mine", he kissed her lips tenderly. She kissed him back: it wasn't a short kiss, but it wasn't as passionate and hot as they were before either. It was soft, slow and more romantic. They pulled away and looked into each other eyes, and then, they realized it: they were so smitten and in love with each other they didn't words to say it.

"I love you, Brody…", Rachel said with a sleepy voice as she cuddled with him and felt asleep in his arms.

"I love you too, Rachel…", he just run a hand through her hair as she felt asleep, and then he closed his eyes and did it too.


End file.
